Question: Solve the equation. $6 = \dfrac{k}{9}$ $k =\,$
Multiply both sides by $9$ : $ 6 {\cdot 9} = \dfrac{k}{9} {\cdot 9} $ Simplify: $ 54 = \dfrac{k}{\cancel{9}} \cdot \cancel{9}$ $k = 54$